Within Temptation: Aquarius
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Fourth story in the Within Temptation/Harry Potter tribute. Trelawney introduces a new topic of divination to class. However, it leaves Harry in a much fouler mood than usual.


_**Within Temptation**_

_Harry Potter fan-fictions of different genres and pairings surrounding the music of Within Temptation—tribute to the books and the band_

_Aquarius_

Harry Potter/Hedwig, General/Family (K)

"Dousing," Professor Trelawney started. Her voice is thick and mystical as always, "is not an art that predicts the future. It enables one to use the Inner Eye to locate objects and, if the Douser is powerful enough, people."

_Finally, she's no reason to predict my death,_ I think, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Most traditionally, dousing is used with a pendulum. Some," she took out bowls and passed them around, "use water. We will use pendulums next week. This week, I would like to test who has ability to use water as a means of finding your lost object. Each of you has lost something. You do not know what you have lost. If you have the gift, you will be able to find it today."

"So we're going on a scavenger hunt?"

Professor Trelawney smiled. "Yes."

I glanced at Ron, and he at me. What was taken from us that we have to find?

"Fill your bowls with this water," she passed around two jugs. "Water from the lake," she said. "Water that is conjured will not work for this art. Half the bowl will suffice and if those run out, I've more water here," she points to two more jugs.

I fill my bowl and hand the jug to Ron.

When the jugs are returned, Trelawney waits for us to quiet down. "Dip your finger in the bowl and watch the water, concentrate your inner eye."

That'd work if there was an inner eye in us to begin with.

I wonder what will happen if we just don't have the talent for it at all. Will we ever find out what was lost and will we get it back at the end of the section?

I really hope so.

I swirl my finger in the cool water, watching it ripple.

I stare at the water as it stills again, remembering the mermaids residing in the lake outside the school. What would they think of us dousing?

They'd laugh, probably.

If I lost something, I'll just save time and effort by summoning the thing.

The water ripples. I furrow my brow, staring at it. Rippling faster and faster until it outlined a birdcage.

Well, if it's Hedwig's cage, fine.

If it's my owl then, oh, someone's getting hexed!

I look up. Several students had already left to retrieve their things. Ron glances at me.

"Any luck."

"I'm heading to the Owlery to make sure Hedwig's all right. Then I'll go get either her or her cage."

"Have fun." Ron glowers at the water.

"Will do." I sling my bag over my shoulder and pick up the bowl before I leave.

Hedwig is not in the Owlery.

I snarl and dip my finger in the water again. I may be over reacting. Hedwig is probably perfectly safe.

An arrow appears and points out of the Owlery. I follow it as it leads me out to the forest. Once there, it points toward the lake. I head over to the lake and wait for further instruction. None come.

I look around. I'm where Hedwig (or her cage) is? But I don't see her or anything.

The water in the bowl begins to ripple again. I look at it. The water shoots out of the bowl and into the lake.

I wait. Several minutes later, I can see something moving toward me rapidly. When it's close enough to grab me, two hands shoot out, holding both cage _and_ a very rattled Hedwig.

I jump into the water and seize the cage. The bubble charm over it is lifted. I return to shore and open the cage. Hedwig is shivering, her feathers puffed up and her eyes looming wildly. I hold my arm out for her. She snaps her beak at me and I pull away.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, girl." I stroke her feathers. "I'll be having a word with my professor, all right?"

Hedwig refuses to come out, so I close the cage door and carry her back to the Owlery. I will definitely be having a word with Trelawney.

No one messes with my pet.

* * *

*I know, it doesn't really work, but I tried…


End file.
